the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaxen (A Spaceific Universe)
Jaxen is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Jaxen Keolanui Gender : Male Age : 24 Species : Human Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Aspiring Guitarist Notable Relations : Dyshelle (Mother), Leonell (Father) Faction(s) : Galactic Protectors Homeworld : Alaraa Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Damage *Difficulty : Medium *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Guitar Tunes Jaxen uses his guitar to shoot out music notes to an area that damages his enemies. *Weapon Type : Electric Guitar *Firing Mode : Single *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Short *Recoil Amount : Small First Ability : Guitar Smash Jaxen leaps up to then smash his guitar down onto the ground and cause any enemies in range to be knocked up into the air in front of him while taking damage until they fall back down again. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Medium *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Small *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Medium (On Hit) Second Ability : Guitar Swing Jaxen can instead decide to hold his guitar differently and swing it to damage all enemies that are in front of him and in range of him before holding his guitar more correctly again after. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Small *Total Cooldown : Short *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Third Ability : Guitar Beat Jaxen can start continuously playing his musical tunes while will cause him and all allies in range of him to get increased speed while it is going on as Jaxen himself can still do his other abilities. *Ability Type : Movement/Buffing *Movement Bonus : Medium (Overtime) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Long *Maximum Radius : Medium *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Minor (Overtime) Ultimate Ability : Guitar Soundwaves Jaxen first prepares himself and then starts playing his guitar harder to cause soundwaves to continuously move forward and both damage all enemies in front of him and bounce around. *Ability Type : Damaging/Crowd Control *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Medium *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Large *Charge Time : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Double Time All damages will naturally start moving faster for a brief period of time when they take damage from behind but the hits must be direct and the buff only effects normal movement rather than abilities too. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Jaxen has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Musical Prodigy (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Jaxen Rocking Out To Some Of His Tunes Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Jaxen Practising His Singing At A Mirror Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"Who Wants To Just Hang Out And Listen To Some Tunes?" Story Appearances Trivia *Jaxen's creation was inspired by the existence of Lucio from Overwatch. Category:A Spaceific Universe